battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Scout Trooper 164
If you need help with anything, you can ask Sam, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember *This Wiki will not stand for any sort of vandalism or illegal or malicious content in the user or namespaces. *Please do not make nonproductive edits. Fan fiction is not accepted, with an exception of certain circumstances. *Be polite, friendly, and use tolerable language. *We accept the wide and diverse culture, so please do not edit a page just to change British English to American English and vice versa. *On your profile page, you might notice that you have a template that states your rank, which should be "Ensign." Please note that this is an Admin-edit only system where the Administrator will grant you promotion. Note that this is not a discriminating system, but a way to keep track on the amount of time the user have been in the wiki and the consistency of edits in an amount of time. To understand how to be promoted, please visit this blog. Meet the Admins *Anakin Skyobiliviator, AKA "Anakin," an Admin that lives in Canada that tries to be a good friend to all editors on the Wiki. He strongly dislikes "The Clone Wars" television series. *King of All 42, AKA "Kingo," is a simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislikes and deals with vandals. *Commander Awesome, AKA "Thecrazyweirdo," will help all users, but keep in mind that he replies in his talk page. He hates vandals and has very little tolerance of breaking the rules. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question hello hi there, welcome to the wiki USS HERO (talk) 03:58, January 22, 2016 (UTC) WotM After all the help you've given us on the DICE Battlefront articles, Anakin and I have decided to make you Wikian of the month. Congradulations and keep up the good work! :) --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 04:11, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Gah.. Hey, just so you know, I was adding a Gallary and all and got deleted because you started to edit the bodyguard page.. (I'm not trying to be an ass, but if you can prevent that from happening to anyone again, please try.) Regarding canon. The only canon the really matters here is the internal canon of the games. Something's status in official canon is trivia. It should be noted, however, that DICE's Battlefront is considered official canon (the locations, characters, tech, etc., not gameplay, of course). -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 21:18, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Quotes Hey man, thanks for helping out with that quote on the Dengar page! I'm really trying to start up these quotes, because there are a lot of them in the game and I can't find them anywhere on the Internet, so all help is appreciated --Spiritbar11 (talk) 14:46, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I have noticed while editing the Trivia section of Turning Point that when I made a link to Graveyard Of Giants, the link became red, as it had not been created yet. But in the overview section, the link works and delivers me to the page. I even copied and pasted the 'Graveyard of Giants' text and added the brackets to make it a link, but it was still red. Is this a typing error by me, or has something been created where the links can't be in the Trivia section or something? ~~WhiningWinnie~~ *The page is at Jakku: Graveyard of Giants. I add the world name to the title to avoid confusion (unless it's already in the titile, such as with Forest Moon of Endor, as that would be rendundant). -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 00:02, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Hi, this is concerning the Pauldron Stormtrooper page. Did you delete the Trivia section on that page? I know that you listed the price for unlocking the different pauldron colours, but the whole Trivia section is gone. --WhiningWinnie (talk) 22:36, October 11, 2016 (UTC)WhiningWinnie Ok, since it said that Pauldron Stormtrooper on Star Wars Battlefront Wiki has been edited by Scout Trooper 164, and when I clicked on it the Trivia section was gone. It only said that you edited it. If a person without an account edited it, it still would of showed up as Pauldron Stormtrooper on Star Wars Battlefront Wiki has been edited by a Wikia fan. So who else could've done it? I'm not accusing you of lying, if you are thinking about that, but someone removed the whole Trivia section on the page. --WhiningWinnie (talk) 03:05, October 12, 2016 (UTC)WhiningWinnie Pauldron Stormtrooper Trivia Ok, I'll stop questioning you. I'll try to put in the Trivia section again. --WhiningWinnie (talk) 00:08, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Promotion You think you'd be up for becoming an Admin? -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 21:04, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I just wanted to let you know that the Greedo page, in the abilities section, has the Impact Grenade, the Thermal Detonator and the Thermal Imploder all redlinked. Also, when you hover your cursor over the redlinked things, has the Impact Grenade as 'Fat Act Grenade' the Thermal Detonator as the 'Metallic Detector YOLO' and the Thermal Imploder as the 'Thermal Super Fart'. I think, in all honesty, a child has edited the links, but this is just an assumption (I am not insulting 'A Fandom User' as a child, but the names for the grenades are pretty childish and immature). I will revert them shortly --WhiningWinnie (talk) 05:15, March 16, 2017 (UTC)WhiningWinnie Roger that. (User: Scout Trooper 164) (talk) Okay, so, since I can't make you an admin myself, I suggest you make an adoption request for this wiki, which I will support. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 06:35, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :Hello, per Commander Awesome's request I have promoted you to admin. Congrats! -BertH (help forum | blog) 16:14, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Annoying Editing Someone, who I suspect changed the Impact, Imploder, and Detonator grenades to 'Fat Act Grenade', 'Mine Detector/YOLO', and 'OP Fart Bomb', changed the Dioxis Grenade to 'OP GERN BOMB'. I have now changed it back to the version before the edit. I have been noticing that vandalism has become to pop up recently, and I now check every article's changes page when I get a notification about the page being edited to see if anything new on the page is either inaccurate, inappropriate or simply unrelated to the article in question. --WhiningWinnie (talk) 05:08, May 2, 2017 (UTC)WhiningWinnie New look. As you can see, I just gave the wiki a new theme for DICE SWBF2. What do you think? -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 23:46, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Congrats! Congradulations on the Admin promotion! I'm sure you are still getting your feet wet and learning all the new ropes that comes with the upgrade in user rights. I wanted to introduce myself. I'm the head Discussions Moderator at Wookieepedia. I'm also a fandom community member who tries my best to help out other communities by getting their 'Discussions' running more efficiently by communicating and sharing ideas and techniques with other moderators. I know this community has so much potential. I've been helping Spiritbar11 get your Discussions up and running. I've also been redirecting our Wookieepedia members to this community since it's entirely focused on gameplay (we're entirely focused on Lore content). Anyhow, long story short, as per this discussion thread, Discussions is in dire need of a 'Category' upgrade/revamp. Here's the recommended list of categories that should be implemented... *General *Official Game News *Tips/Tricks/Guides *My Achievements *Campaign (Spoilers) *Past Games *Modding *Wiki Help *Forum Help You may or may not know, but we've been pretty successful at making our Discussion members aware of the Wiki, educating about wiki editing, and developed new editors. I plan to share that knowledge with Spiritbar11. I believe that the Discussion Forums http://battlefront.wikia.com/d is an excellent opportunity to recruit and develope new content editors for your wiki as well. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to contact me. I'm always open to talk shop. ChristopherLeeGallant (talk) 16:15, June 19, 2017 (UTC) HELLO ,SIR I found a small problem with the Republic Officer article. The image is not of a Republic officer but of a First Order officer.We must change it . L12345566997 (talk) 12:36, June 23, 2017 (UTC) *No, it's a Republic officer. Anyone who's watched the gameplay from EA play (and anyone who's been there to play it themselves) can confim that. Want more proof? Compare to this image. Also, remember what I said about your signature. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 18:33, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Sorry but it looks similar to the lego set for summer 2017 first order battle pack . I will look again and then i can say that that is the republic officer. I think that it is a first order officer image.I will do some research . And darth vader was here is my signature . L12345566997 . darth vader was here (talk) 20:07, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Yeah you're right Commander . I am sorry I said that this is a first order officer. Sorry again. yeah you were right. I was fooled because of the cap and the colour . Sorry again ,Commander. Please don't be mad at me . L12345566997.darth vader was here (talk) 20:12, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Darth Vader was here, if you are going to make edits here on this wiki, you are going to have to deal with several things. First of all, DON'T put spaces in front of your periods unless if you are planning to add more extra words, the same thing goes for your commas for the words in front of it. Having spaces that are followed by periods are an abomination of punctuation, and they will be edited. Secondly, unless if you have more to say, don't have multiple periods. Save it for some commas, and use periods when you wish to stop and make another sentence for a different topic. It's common sense. Lastly, it's NOT "colour", it's "color". Besides this, have a good day. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 20:58, June 23, 2017 (UTC) *Actually, Scout, Britsh spelling is allowed, in fact, it's a rule to NOT correct it. We don't want trivial edit wars to start between Americans and Europeans. And L12345566997, you're missing the point. Not having your name in your signature is against the rules. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 00:26, June 24, 2017 (UTC) *That's not what I meant. You shouldn't have periods be done after you give a space. That was most of my point. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 03:13, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Ok,guys. I changed my aka Alex to darth vader was here . Easier. I made the Scarif Stormtrooper articles , so tell me if I need to change anything at it. And also the Sentinel Droid. Tell me soon if I need to change anything at them. And also I am happy because I am about to finish my fanfiction story. *Unacceptable. Your signature MUST include your actual username. And I deleted those articles because sentinel droids do not appear in actual gameplay, and the Scarif Stormtrooper is just an alternate skin of the regular Stormtrooper, and not even an unlockable one. DO NOT make articles about non-gameplay elements. Again we are not Wookieepedia. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 19:03, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Battle of Jakku Hey Scout Trooper 164, Do have any idea what's going on with articles? As I said on User:L12345566997's talk page, Garrick Versio was deleted and recently re-added by him, but now I also realize that my article Battle of Jakku was deleted. Any idea who's deleting them? ~ Lamosq1027 (talk) 18:25, June 24, 2017 (UTC) *I did. Do not make articles about campaign levels until we know actual details about those levels. As for the others, see my comments above. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 19:03, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Commander is correct, Lama, wait until actual details for the story mode are out. If they aren't confirmed, they WILL be removed for good. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 19:52, June 24, 2017 (UTC) *Okay, thanks for the clarification. Will do. ~ Lamosq1027 (talk) 22:38, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Feedback for new tab Hey Scout Trooper 164, As you may have seen, I've been working on a new Template:GameVersion-type tab on my sandbox page, but instead of differentiating between Pandemic and DICE's series, it will differentiate information between the two DICE titles in DICE's series. I was wondering if you have any feedback on it, in case we might use something like it to simplify how we present information to readers. Commander Awesome, if you also have any feedback on it, I'd much appreciate it. I know last time I mentioned a new tab to you, you were cautious of using it, but I think given the many differences between Battlefront II 's mechanics and the first one revealed at EA Play, it'd simplify things in the long run (like keeping articles short; preventing Heading1's from starting with "Battlefront 1" rather than "Overview" or "Trivia"; non-confusing infoboxes, etc.) ~ Lamosq1027 (talk) 23:13, June 26, 2017 (UTC) *The difference in gameplay style isn't much larger than the difference between the Pandemic/Rebellion series games, and a single page is sufficient for their articles, so I still think it's excessive. The only big changes are the addition of classes and Hero/Vehicle customization, and they all still use a similar star-card system. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 03:04, June 27, 2017 (UTC) **I see you're still cautious about using it, though I understand perfectly the points you raise. I confess I didn't know this wiki covered articles pertaining to Rebellion's Battlefront series until now when you said so (mostly because I've been so focused on DICE's series). I'll have to see how well those articles handle separating the information in regards to each game and get back to you on that. Right now, I still strongly believe we'll need the new tabs sooner or later. ~ Lamosq1027 (talk) 20:46, June 27, 2017 (UTC) *That really depends if you're up for it. It can be if you wish. If you want to make their pages however, I would reccomend that you work on the pages on the games that they made in case if anything you think should be added in, like the plot of the main story. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 03:42, June 27, 2017 (UTC) **Commander Awesome is still hesitant to begin using the new tab, and I don't think I should act without the full admin team's support, so I guess we'll wait closer to launch about using the tab. If we do end up using it, I'll make sure to do as you suggested. ~ Lamosq1027 (talk) 20:46, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Campaign Articles So even if Garrick Versio appeared in the Gameplay trailer we don't make the article about him/? It's weird.Like he appeared in the trailer for a DICE game so why can't we make him an article. And the same with the Sentinel Droid. *Because we don't see them do anything in-game, and if they appear only in cutscenes (which seems likely), then they don't deserve articles of their own. This wiki is focused on gameplay, NOT story, because we already have Wookieepedia for the latter. They'll get articles here if AND ONLY IF they appear in the actual missions as more than just props. Also, please sign your posts. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 19:23, June 28, 2017 (UTC) *Commander is correct *blank*, these can only be used in gameplay, not cutscenes. If you don't sign your posts one more time, you will be blocked for a total of 5 days. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 19:33, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Hello again I am back. So hello again . I will write more I promise.You may guess who I am.I am ...why spoil the fun. See you soon. Don't bother, you're not coming back. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 03:15, June 30, 2017 (UTC) *I only blocked him for five days, as per your terms above. If his behavior improves after that time he is welcome to stay. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 19:10, June 30, 2017 (UTC) *Good. This will be one of our new terms. If anyone doesn't sign their post, they will be blocked. Although it may reduce to only 3 days. Continuation will result in another block, but longer. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 20:42, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Hello so what did you say about my behaviour. So do yoy think I am scared that i will be blocked? Really. You clearly don't know me. Yes I accidently didn't sign and when I realised it was to late . So what do I care if I am blocked for 3 ,5 or more days? And that thin you said about behaviour is as you think of an animal not a human . So block me if you want I don't care. I can always change my name or account or email. I can enter when I want how I want . Have a good day,Mr behaviour.Lord Alexandru (talk) 12:03, July 3, 2017 (UTC) And also a message will be left on Commander Awesome's ,or how you wanna call him I don't care , page . But how did you say it don't bother .Lord Alexandru (talk) 12:06, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Also I forgot to say something. I don't care for your blocks or whatever is the plural form for that word. I can always enter under a different username ,email ,account,password... and you can't always know who I am at that moment . My editing days are not over scout. Not yet. And the genius perfection of mankind Commander bla bla bla with that snetence . What was the sentence :If his behaviour improves he is allowed to stay. That sentence is as if I were an animal . Behaviour.I AM NO ANIMAL . I AM A MAN. MAN CAN SPEAK ,WRITE AND UNDERSTAND. ANIMALS CAN'T .BULLY SOMEONE ELSE . HAVE A NICE DAY ,MILORD .Lord Alexandru (talk) 12:28, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Last message. I am not done on this wiki ,milord. Go out with your commander and shut up . I will return tommororrow or after a week under a different username or an older one and you can't know if it is me or no. So shut up scout dog .Lord Alexandru (talk) 12:58, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Last day I write something on this wiki. Please forgive me. Don't unblock me. I deserve to be blocked . Read what I said as a sorry to you and the Commander. Please just forgive me . I promise that I won't enter this wiki till next month. The jerk Alexandru,L12345566997,DICE GAMER... . I know you think I am lying now ,but I don't. I acted like an animal. Not an ordinary animal,but like a wild animal like a wolf,tiger,bear,lion,boar... . Read what I posted on the Lord Alexandru page . Have a nice month sir. Late welcome, confirmations, etc First of all, you probably don't even need to hear this from me since I haven't been on for the longest time and might as well be considered neglectful, but I welcome you to the admin team! For the sake of the record, am I right to say that you became an admin for the site on June 15th of this year? Of course, I ask this because it seems that you were suggested to be an admin back in February so I just want to confirm things. And lastly, concerning recent events, I noticed that you have placed a regulation of 3 days ban for forgetting to leave a signature. If I could see the reasoning of such regulation, I would appreciate it. Again, welcome! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 07:14, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Well, firstly, yes I have on June 15th become a admin. I was asked by Commander Awesome sometime ago if I was up for it, but I couldn't until I was unblocked elsewhere. Secondly, we are placing that sort of ban because it is becoming irritating on how people decide to talk to people, but don't actually sign them, as part of the rules before I even became admin. I myself had 1 or 2 unsigned comments, unaware of that rule until then and didn't know how to do it, but I learned it now. But we're doing that to encourage the actual use of a signature, because if they didn't sign, we'd probably not now which message come from who. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 14:18, July 4, 2017 (UTC) *I see. Although I don't have much say in the matter of current regulation, I want to suggest giving some slack and at least a warning beforehand since talk page is a feature that isn't used by some of the more modern wikis and immediately offering a 3-day ban would deter some newer users. That said, the movement to get people to sign their messages is indeed notable and will be useful in the long run. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:54, July 4, 2017 (UTC) *Sure thing. This is what I have planned, if a user doesn't sign their posts at least 2 or 3 times, they will get the block. They will be warned at least once or twice, but that will be it. Hope this helps things. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 04:38, July 5, 2017 (UTC) *Sounds good Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:24, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Roger that. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 23:30, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Renaming a few locations Renaming a few locations Hey Scout Trooper 164, has three unnamed Survival maps, but I see the wiki has named them as: *Endor: Ewok Village *Hoth: Echo Base *Sullust: Imperial Hangar (Survival) Seeing as the name for these maps are not explicitly given in the game, I'm thinking it would be better (and easier for navigation) to just rename them as *Endor: Survival *Hoth: Survival *Sullust: Survival ...or something along those lines. We can always mention in the article description, for example Hoth: Survival, that the map appears to be set on Echo Base. What do you think about this change? ~ Lamosq1027 (talk) 11:15, July 10, 2017 (UTC) *Those names are from the Prima guide. (Except it's Rebel Base not Echo Base, which is the Pandemic map) -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 19:50, July 10, 2017 (UTC) **Ah, I see. Thanks for clearing it up. Lamosq1027 (talk) 11:30, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Just list them as Survival maps inside the pages. There's need to adjust them or add it to the name. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 22:25, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Dammit, forgot my signature. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 22:25, July 10, 2017 (UTC) *Will do. Lamosq1027 (talk) 11:30, July 11, 2017 (UTC) *Good man. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 15:38, July 11, 2017 (UTC) New wiki logo Hey Scout Trooper 164, How do you like a possible new wiki logo? Let me know what you think. 12:58, July 15, 2017 (UTC) I do indeed like it. But speak with Commander Awesome when he's online. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 13:23, July 15, 2017 (UTC) A Racist Change... Hi Scout, I was notified of an edit on the map Twilight On Hoth, and checked out the page history. I found that with the 'Heroes vs. Villians' section, the title had been changed to 'Spics vs. N---ers'. I have now reverted it back. --WhiningWinnie (talk) 05:07, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Good, racism is prohibited on this wiki, and those who commit it shall have a block lasting for a week. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 18:46, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Messy Categories Hello, I was sent here by Spiritbar11 to address my concerns regarding messy categories on the wiki. Discussion Link: http://battlefront.wikia.com/d/p/3064632566276425201 Basically, I was browsing through the fandom app and found weird pages that were included in the wrong categories. Example: This is the battlefront series category page. Note how the Recon Droid and Sayings Heard on the Battlefield are shown here. Basically I need some help on how to fix these issues. Thank you, CommanderOx CommanderOx (talk) 15:25, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Moving CTF Clone Wars: Marshland to Strategies: Felucia Hey Scout Trooper 164, I was skimming through some of our massive list of categories and I came across this page, CTF Clone Wars: Marshland, and it said that it needed to be moved over to the Strategies: Felucia page. So I did, I wanted to notify you that I am taking down the movement template, removing it from the "Need To Move" category, and putting up a candidate for deletion notice. Have a nice day! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 01:59, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the info, Spiritbar. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 02:47, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Regarding the Candidates for deletion Category Hello again Scout Trooper 164. As you know, I was looking around the candidates for deletion category page last night. There were a lot of pages on there that clearly don't need to exist. The thing is that they haven't been officially deleted yet. A good example is this page, Fun Fact, it is very obvious that it should have been handled a long time ago. So my recommendation is that one of your first major actions as an admin should be going through the candidates for deletion category and taking care of all of those pages. Have a nice day! Spiritbar11 Talk Blog I'll do what I mean, Spiritbar. I'm not very aware of things like these, so I'll do what I can. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 21:56, July 31, 2017 (UTC) I deleted some pages now, Spirit. I will destroy more when I can. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 23:12, July 31, 2017 (UTC) This is your first warning. I don't care if you're blocked, if you leave a message, you have to leave your signature. This will be your first warning. Do this two more times and you'll end up being blocked again. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 06:42, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Your Comment On My Talk Page Hi Scout, you said on my talk page 'We should change the wiki to have users with accounts be allowed only to edit like other wikis'. I agree with that, but there's a major problem with that. People can make several accounts over different devices, and once one account has been blocked or banned, they just move to the other. I'm thinking of something that Wikipedia does on major articles, which is edit-locking. People with accounts can only edit articles, but there's more than one edit lock. For example on Wikipedia, a 'blue' edit lock means that only moderators and people above them can edit the page. Your thoughts on this? --WhiningWinnie (talk) 02:27, August 2, 2017 (UTC) I think that idea would be great because it would allow us to have more people to actually know there are consequences if they don't behave, and they can use different devices just to ignore what they were told not to do. So I think that would be nice. It might even slow down the trouble that wants to just ignite here. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 03:28, August 2, 2017 (UTC) If it's a great idea and a good decision, then how can it be implemented? It would obviously reduce much of the vandalism on the site, but then you would have people who are angry over 'freedom of editing' on articles or whatever. I could see a fix for this: only registered users can edit articles. --WhiningWinnie (talk) 09:31, August 2, 2017 (UTC) THAT's what I was thinking of Winnie, to have registered users edit articles. That would keep things away from vandalism, all the while keeping some freedom in the system. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 18:13, August 2, 2017 (UTC) I agree with WhiningWinnie, having only registered users editing would help reduce the amount of vandalism and trolling. Also thanks for getting some of the deletion done on that category Scout! Spiritbar11 Talk Blog Note: Sorry about posting an incomplete signature a couple times. Erex Malren's guide I used said to only said to sign posts with three tildes (~ ~ ~). But I did a test on my Talk page and found that four tildes still works, and is the correct way. Spiritbar11 Talk Blog 14:52, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Default Profile Template Hey Scout, you know the default profile template, that says who the admins are, what the wiki rules are, and everything? I noticed that with the Admins bit, you weren't included. Shouldn't it be updated now that you are an admin? --WhiningWinnie (talk) 23:43, August 2, 2017 (UTC) I have the basic rules on my talk page and manual of style with me. I'm uncertain as to why I'm not in the list of admins. That would be kind of odd to not me be in there because it makes me think I'm an unofficial admin, so I'm not certain why that wasn't updated to include me. I'll check. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 01:22, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Nevermind, I found myself as list of admins when I checked the community page. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 01:24, August 3, 2017 (UTC) The 'Corvus'? Hi, I noticed in the 'Galactic Empire' vehicles section that there was 'The Corvus'. The Corvus doesn't appear in Star Wars Battlefront, it's a redlinked page, so can I remove it? --WhiningWinnie (talk) 23:43, August 2, 2017 (UTC)